Auggie's Caffeine Addiction
by kiwibrazilian89
Summary: She dared to drink coffee in his office and not share any.  Annie Walker was going to be the death of him one of these days. *Oneshot*


**Auggie's Caffeine Addiction**

**A/N - there are so many clips of Auggie drinking caffeinated beverages. I get the feeling he may be addicted. Just saying. This is total lighthearted fluffiness :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Auggie, or Annie, or currently, any coffee.**

Annie Walker clicked her way into his office in those delightful heels she always seemed to wear. The smile that crossed his face at the sound was pure reflex. Catching up with Annie was always one of the highlights of his work day. He sniffed, then froze - she came with the wafting smell of caffeine overriding the delicious scent of her Jo Malone Grapefruit.

"Is that coffee I smell Walker?" The only thing better than an early morning visit from Annie Walker was Annie carrying coffee. Seriously, he had a problematic addiction to the stuff. All his high hopes were shattered by Annie's reply though,

"Yep, and I'm gonna drink all of it by myself." Cruel, cruel woman. Why was it that they were friends again?

"Oh, that's sweet, let's torture the blind guy by drinking coffee right next to him and not sharing it. That's it Annie, you no longer have an open invitation into my office." He kept his tone lighthearted, but honestly, the smell of her Colombian coffee was driving him crazy. He had to get his hands on some. Unfortunately Joan had him tied to his desk supervising a mission, so until he could coerce one of the new recruits to run down to the cafe he was stranded far from his caffeine fix.

Annie just laughed at him.

"You'd be worried about me if a day went by without me dropping by your office, so we all know how long your closed door policy will last." She had the audacity to insert a smirk into her voice. This wouldn't do, she could not be allowed to think she could get away with teasing him this way.

"When it comes to coffee, Annie, I don't mess around. You may just find yourself deprived of my delightful company. Some girls would do anything for it you know. I could definitely see that causing problems for you in your next mission. I might have to let Reva handle you instead - and we all know how much fun that would be. You'd miss me within an hour." Now was his turn to smirk. Her and alpha barbie definitely had a rivalry going, he'd be intrigued to see who came out on top of their power struggle. He'd heard from the other guys in the department that the new dark haired girl wasn't hard on the eyes either. To put it mildly. He loved it when the DPD hired new recruits.

"Then again, on second thoughts, maybe I'll just give Reva a call and ask her if she could bring me a cup. I hear she's just as cutthroat as me when it comes to caffeine. Something about her cutting in front of you in line on her first day. She may just be my new best friend." He could almost hear her eyes narrowing at the mention of her rival.

The continuing smell of coffee pulled his attention back to Annie.

"I'm glaring at you. You did NOT just bring alpha barbie into this. Now I am definitely not sharing my coffee with you. Pity, since I was gonna give you some if you were nice to me." She had him. She had him and she knew it. The woman was insufferable.

"I'm not gonna beg for some of your coffee Annie." Or at the very least he was not, under any circumstances, going to admit to her how close he was to begging for it. She ignored him and started drinking it, moaning in delight at each sip.

"Mmmmm. This, may be the best cup of coffee I've ever had from the cafe here. Tastes like they finally hired a qualified barista." Her sentences were punctuated by the sounds of small slurps of coffee. Auggie nearly growled at her. It was 8am and he had already been hard at work for 3 hours. Missions in different time zones meant that his work hours were highly erratic. There was no way Annie was going to get away with this. He just needed to figure out how he was going to get her back for it. It would happen. When she least expected it. It would happen.

"I'll have you know Annie that I could still pin you to the ground in three seconds flat, even blind. Then I'd steal all your coffee and leave you lying on the floor. I'm just trying to be the gentleman and drop hints nicely. Most people who know me would suggest you don't test my patience in this area." Annie responded by putting her hand on his shoulder and taking another sip of her coffee. The tingle that the touch of her hand sent down his arm distracted him from the smell of caffeine momentarily.

"Always such a gentleman Auggie. But I'm still not sharing my coffee. Besides which, to pin me down, you'd have to catch me first, and I'm leaving your office now - last I checked you were supposed to be supervising a mission." She smiled and took her hand off him. He heard her heels tap towards the door. She was going to pay for this. He was a CIA agent, he'd been trained for situations like this. Well, maybe not this precise one, but convincing people to do what he wanted was his specialty. Maybe he'd charm the barista into refusing to serve Annie coffee for the rest of the year. The coffee girl had been flirting with him for weeks, it was a plausible plan. As Annie got to the door of his office the clicking of her heels paused.

"By the way Aug, I gave one of the recruits in line a few dollars and your usual coffee order, they'll be here in a minute the line was kinda long." A grin split his face from ear to ear. Coffee! Annie smiled back mischevously.

"Annie Walker, I've suddenly remembered why you are my best friend."

"Does that mean my open invitation into your office has been reinstated?" Annie knew him too well to have believed he would have tried to keep her away from him even for a minute. He was still going to get her back for teasing him like this though.

"You know it Annie."

Caffeine was on its way. All was right with the world. He would spend some extra time flirting with the downstairs barista as a contingency plan though, just in case Annie decided to pull a stunt like this again.


End file.
